deep_sheepfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Chris
Sergeant Chris is a character and the main protagonist in Nerf Gun Zombie Attack and its sequel Nerf Gun Zombie Apocalypse. He is played by Christopher Cox in both movies. Biography Little is known about Chris's life before the events of the first movie. Nerf Gun Zombie Attack Part I. Chris is a sergeant in the battalion, a rank above Corporal Marina. He leads Privates Ben and Anthony into the basement of the house. Upon entry into the basement, a massive horde of zombies reveals themselves. A firefight ensues, where Chris decides to fight alone, giving enough time for Ben and Anthony to take cover on the staircase. As Chris tries to catch up with them, a zombie attacks him. Chris shoots the zombie dead, but runs out of ammunition in his Longshot, and Anthony tosses him a Buzzbee Double-Barrel Shotgun. After wasting the 2 bullets in his shotgun, he attempts to reload his cartridges. As he recovers aim, a zombie knocks the weapon out of his hands and attacks him. Ben leaps off the staircase and kills the zombie, but is bitten in the neck in doing so. Chris kills the zombie with a Maverick, and drags Ben, who begins passing out from shock and blood loss, up the stairs. Part II. Chris climbs the staircase, followed closely by zombies. Chris tells Anthony to open the door at the top of the staircase, but he has trouble getting it open. When the door does open, all 3 soldiers fall to the ground. Ben's legs are ravenously ravaged by the zombies, and Chris is bitten on the arm. Anthony leads them into the nearby garage, where they hide. Using flashlights as their light source, they reveal the damage on Ben's legs, and Chris notices Anthony's eyes; Anthony had been bitten by the zombies, too. Chris pulls out his Firefly blaster, preparing to kill any zombies. Anthony tells him there's a zombie to his right. Chris turns and screams in terror, "HOLY CRAP!!!..." Chris kills the zombies but runs out of ammo. While walking backwards, he accidentally trods on Ben. Chris cannot find either Ben or Anthony. When he looks down, Ben is close to death from the injury in his neck. When he looks up, Anthony is stooping over them, with his eyes now severely distorted. He suddenly attacks Chris without warning. Chris falls backwards in front of the garage door. Ben rises, looks at Chris, and begins hissing demonically; he also attacks Chris. Chris runs out of the room and attempts to close the door, but his left cheek is slashed in the process. Overcome by zombies surrounding him on every corridor, Chris falls into a nearby doorway, closes the door, and aims his weapon at the door. Part III. 8 hours later, Chris is revealed to have passed out, and is awakened by a noise. The source is revealed to be Privates Tessa and Camden. Their leaders, Commander James and Corporal Marina, suffered the same fate as Anthony and Ben. With just the three of them alive, they decide to retreat. Chris finds a massive army of zombies. Tessa and Camden run on his orders, and he loses any ammunition he had in his Maverick, which he then tosses aside. He then pulls out a Titan, with a missile prepped to explode. The zombies back him into a corner, with Chris quickly and repeatedly saying, "Crap!", "Holy crap!", and "Stay back!". Chris falls into a doorway and fires the Titan, which kills the remaining zombies in the house. Chris notices another Maverick, and decides to use it. Upon exiting the house, he notices Camden, who was bitten by a zombie, about to kill Tessa. Chris fires a bullet into Camden's head, killing him instantly. Tessa and Chris mourn Camden's loss, and run to the hospital. Nerf Gun Zombie Apocalypse Tessa and Chris reach the hospital, only to find it empty. Thinking the zombie infection started here, Chris wants to find someplace else, but Tessa is adamant about getting Chris to a doctor, despite Chris's claims that he's fine. In an attempt to locate any survivors, Tessa opens a door, only to find zombies there. Chris and Tessa try to get away from the zombies, eventually trapping themselves in a room. Tessa escapes out the window to get to the next room, while Chris fends off the zombies and enters the next room. While pondering what to do, Tessa is attacked by a zombie through the window. Chris, who had been holding back the door, tries to kill the zombie, only for the other zombies to break through and converge on both of them. Trivia Gallery Chris firing shotgun.PNG|Chris firing a Buzzbee Double-Barreled Shotgun Category:Characters in the Nerf Gun Zombie Series